Forum:2017-12-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Huh. Apparently it doesn't do anything subtle; it just burns (as in acid burn, not flame burn). So now the question is, why is it dog-specific? Why not throw them at Jaron? Bkharvey (talk) 05:04, December 22, 2017 (UTC) : Maybe his eyes are immune to that sort of thing. shrug. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:43, December 22, 2017 (UTC) : Not acid. It's Doggy-B-Gone™, in Industrial Strength version. Just a very powerful animal repellent, that causes blinding pain to canines, but has no effect on Humans. And Constructs. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:55, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :: Nothing really fancy -- just the Worst Smell Ever. In convenient capsule form. -- SpareParts (talk) 19:51, December 22, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah, you've forgotten: the Worst Smell Ever the ship! Bkharvey (talk) 20:07, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: Point! I should have said "vs Doggies". -- SpareParts (talk) 01:27, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Actually, it would have been literarily better if the Knights had been unable to stand the smell of the ship while in dog form, and so switched back to human form, and been killed by the pirates, saving Tarvek. Thus justifying Seffie sending him to this yucky ship. Bkharvey (talk) 01:55, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Eh. That would have been a little too much of a Deus Ex Machina. Now if it turns out that Tarvek made his bombs by concentrating and enhancing the baboon urine..--Geoduck42 (talk) 06:01, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: On the other hand, dogs, despite their incredibly acute sense of smell, seem to love seeking out (and even rolling in) a great many things that reek to high heaven to human beings, so perhaps the Knights of the Hunt like the way the ship smells. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:25, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: The Sparkhounds rely on some manner of sparky-created armor to appear human and not be dumb as a bag of rocks. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:56, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: While I agree with your interpretation, it should be noted that the comic has never explicitly established that this is what the armor does. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:45, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::: Wait, aren't the Knights of the Hunt different from the Sparkhounds? The latter are always dogs, but the KotH are human when not Hunting. Bkharvey (talk) 23:48, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::: "KotH are human" is not an established fact, it is an assumption on your part. I (and MadCat) assume the opposite, because everything we've seen in the comic indicates that the werewolf-shape is a Knight's default form, and that they only look/act human when wearing the "nerve-enhancing" armor. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:37, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::: I still have strong doubt about the metamorphic effect of Professor Eg's Nerve-Enhancing Armor. While I won't deny that the interpretation you and MadCat221 hold to is plausible, to me it seems that my explanation (which you just removed from the KOTH page) that the KOTH can't transform while wearing the armor because it simply doesn't fit when they do also explains all of the incidents involving the KOTH taking off their armor and transforming. I can't understand why the Foglios are being so coy about the function of the armor if it really does what you and MadCat believe it does. The fact that the KOTH are, if not bulletproof (they do seem to bleed when shot, at least that is my interpretation of ) at least very bullet resistant when in lupine form, supports the idea that they don't need any armor after transforming. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:08, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Fair enough. I re-re-edited the KofH page, trying to keep it short and list both theories evenly. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:23, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Ah. I guess I was thinking that when in human form (and even, compared to the Sparkhounds, when in dog form) they speak just like people. I get that that doesn't prove anything -- maybe the armor is really amazing that way -- but (except for Krosp) all the "smart animals" we've met talk funny, e.g., the bears, that spooky horse at the circus, Snoz, umm that's all I can remember. Bkharvey (talk) 05:19, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::: "Knight of The Hunt" also matches up with the allusion of "Spark hound". Martellus's sparkhounds are established as his sparkily-enhanced hunting dogs during the chase through the snow during Agatha's escape. In all cases, we have sentient (though typically... lacking in intelligence) canine bipeds that can talk in hulk speak and are eager to serve their master and have blue glowing eyes. Calling them "Sparkhounds" instead of "Knights" (of the hunt) also avoids confusion with the Smoke Knights. I had to re-read a few bits about "knights" over these last few pages' discussion to ascertain which faction in this two-and-a-half-way fight is being discussed. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:13, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::: To that last point (about re-reading), yeah, sorry, I was replying to Geoduck42 but when I clicked Publish I found that William beat me to it. Hence the nonlinearity in the thread. ➤ :::::::::::::: On the substantive point, I guess it's true that we haven't seen Sparkhounds and Knights in the same place at the same time (kinda like Clark Kent...) but, I don't know, for some reason I thought it had been settled that they're two different flavors of construct. Bkharvey (talk) 06:28, December 24, 2017 (UTC) I suggest as a KickStarter bonus the model sheet for Mme. Pirate's tattoos. -- SpareParts (talk) 19:51, December 22, 2017 (UTC) By the way, is that a scarf behind Jaron's arm in the last panel? He doesn't seem to have had one before. Or is it neatly serrated blood? Bkharvey (talk) 18:09, December 24, 2017 (UTC)